Runaway Love
by KelseyXDD
Summary: I decided that he's the one for me, but I'm not the one for him. That he deserves better. Edward should have who he wants, and clearly, it isn't me. ExB eventually. All human.
1. Never Come Back

**-Runaway Love-**

**Never Come Back**

**--**

**Runaway Love by Ludacris featuring Mary J.Blige**

**--**

_He said we were going to runaway together!_

I shook my head at the foolish thought. He would never runaway with me. He never did. I walked down the street, mobs of people stacked everywhere, lights flickering everywhere. Ah, Paris. Wonderful place. But then again, I won't be staying here for a long time. My next destination is Spain. Then Italy, and then Greece. Then I'm going to China, and then maybe I'll go to Japan.

The story of my life. Like always. It has never changed, and maybe it will never change.

I was a small town girl, living in Forks, Washington. Very small town, and no it's not in a shape of a fork. But it does rain a lot. I was living there since I was born. I moved at eighteen years old. You want to know my story? I warn you: it's a fun ride at first, but then minutes after, you scream to get off. And cry your eyes out. Not a pretty ride, and I've been trying to get off of it for years, but looks like the OFF button broke.

I met my best friends in grade one. Alice, the small pixie girl with jet black spikey hair, and a spunky personality. She was unbelievably nice, and she was always there for you. And she liked shopping - who doesn't like a friend who likes shopping? To be honest, I hate shopping (you are probably wondering what the hell I'm doing in Paris, then) with much passion as the next person, but I loved Alice like a sister. That's how close we were. Next was Rosalie, or Rose for short. She was beautiful, and yet was in cars and mechanics. Every weekend she would fix someone's car, get paid big bucks, but then will slap the customer because he told her he'd give her more if she took off her shirt. She was a true friend - a tough cookie. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. If she had something to say, or do, she would in just seconds - without any fear.

Then there was Emmett. Freaking douchebag. He was the funniest and biggest (and I mean muscle wise) guy I've ever seen. He always cracked a joke, because he couldn't bear it when people weren't smiling. That was his thing: he loved seeing people smile. Espescially me. He got me to smile in the saddest moment. He wanted to make me happy, but I guess it didn't work out in the end. The next person is Jasper. He was a calm, skinny guy who understood everyones feelings. He could calm you down within minutes. He soothed you, and barely yelledor got angry. Anger wasn't really his thing. Actually, picturing him angry is really hard.

And last, but never ever least, Edward.

He was this gorgeous teenager, with smoldering emerald eyes, that looked like liquid eyes that you can get lost in. Then again, getting lost just means you have found something that you were never looking for. And in this case, it means that I found Edward, without even knowing. Without even looking for him. When I met him in first grade, I fell for him. I really did. He was always there. He was like my other half. My lost twin, except that I loved him in a romantic way. Throughout the years, he was completely oblivious. Alice and the others told me to step up - tell him. I just shook my head and said, "It'll end badly. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

And I did. Or maybe it was him who ruined it. Whoever it was, doesn't matter, because our friendship has already been broken.

Do you want to know how it all happened?

Well, I was seventeen years old, and I couldn't hide my love anymore. I went to his house, and went up to his room, and confronted him straight on. I said to him, "Edward, I can't hide this anymore."

He had had gotten confused and said, "What do you mean?"

I had shook my head. "Edward , I have to tell you something."

And then I blurted out the rest. That I loved him with dear passion since the day we met, that I never said anything because I loved him too much to ruin our friendship. I had hoped he would feel the same way about me, and tell me right after I spilled everything out.

No.

Instead what happened was a girl with curly, dirty blond hair and brown eyes came in, and went up to Edward's side, and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hey, Edward, who's this?" she asked him. I had shivered. Her voice sounded revolting. And her face. . .wasn't revolting. She was beautiful.

"Oh," Edward seemed dumbfounded. "Uh. . . Bella, you remember my ex-girlfriend that had moved to Canada?"

I had nodded, hating what was coming. "Well, here she is," he said in a whisper. I was on the verge of tears. "Bella, meet May. May, Bella." May's expression was eager and excited.

"Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. Her voice was painted with happiness and joy. She held her hand out, awaiting me to shake it. But I didn't. I just stared at her hand, her pale, creamy hand. I looked back up at them. Picture perfect. I had tried hard to hold my tears back, and to my surprise, it had had actually worked.

"I have somwhere to be," I lied lowly.

"Oh," May said, her eagerness lowing down. "Are your parents picking you up?"

By now, I had been at Edward's door, leaving. But when I heard that question, I spun around quickly, and tried hard not to punch her out. "They're dead," I said through my teeth, which had grinded down together. It felt like they were going to break.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

I knew she wasn't. But I hadn't said anything. I walked out of his room, down the stairs, and Alice came to me, her eyes filled with hope. "How did it go?" she asked, holding her hands together.

I looked at her intensly. "He'll be able to get lost in chocolate brown eyes, all right," I replied. "Just not mine."

And with that, I had fleed out of their house, leaving.

Now that I think of it, I still have tears. And you know what was bad? That happened a day before my eighteenth birthday. So I decided, that the next day, I would flee to Europe, and not look back. I asked my foster father, Billy Black, one of the nicest men I've ever met, and he was all right with it. He asked me if I needed someone to come with me, and I told him that having my foster brother, Jacob Black, with me would be all right. So Billy had booked us a ticket to Berlin, Germany. We were there just two months ago. I stayed there till I was twenty, and then flew down to Paris, where I am now, with Jacob.

He was my best friend. He still is. He is always there, and he never left my side. He is game for anything, just like me. The reason I flew to Germany, is because I ran away from everything. Everything that I've known, I've run away from.

Especially Edward.

I haven't spoken to him, his family, or any of the others. None of them. The only person I spoke to was Billy, and that was it. I went to many different countries because I wanted to get inspired for my book. You are probably wondering "Where the hell did she get all the money for Germany and Paris?!"

Let me tell you. When my parents died, they had left a whole bunch of money for me in their wills. A lot of moula. So, here I am, traveling with Jacob, living my dream as a writer. I walked down the street, wearing a black hoodie sweater, with the hoodie covering up to my eyes. I could still see, so don't worry. I wore black skinny jeans, that weren't too tight, and a pair of purple Converse. My hands were in my sweater pockets, my hair straight and silky. My hair was really long now - up to my elbows.

I put on my earphones, and turned on my iPod. I chose a song that always made sense to me - since it always related to me. Not related by lyrics, just the title and the music. I clicked on it. It was "Runaway Love" by Ludacris featuring Mary J. Blige. I was never a rap fan, or hip-hop, but I gave this son an exception. It was a wonderful song.

_"Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old_

_She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_

_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family_

_Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy_

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen_

_Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen_

_Bringing home men at different hours of the night_

_Starting with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight_

_Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out_

_Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'."_

The music flowed through my ears, into my head, as I bopped my head up and down.

_"She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_

_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_

_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love ."_

This is a very sad song, and I was close to crying. That's how sad it is. I rubbed my eyes, and then continued walk down the street, passing through tourists. Building and street lights blinded me as I walked. That was the thing with Paris - everything was so fucking bright.

_"Little Nicole is only 10 years old_

_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her_

_Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her_

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_

_Teachers ask questions she making up excuses_

_Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out_

_It's only one girl really knows what she about_

_Her name is little Stacy and they become friends_

_Promise that they always be tight 'til the end_

_Until one day little Stacy gets shot_

_A drive by bullet went stray up on her block_

_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

Runaway love

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love."_

I looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, shining it's brightest. I had just went to the top last week. There are a lot of people visiting the Eiffel Tower. It was so hectic. Jacob almost punched one guy out for being a bastard and making racist comments. I smiled slightly, and continued zig-zagging through all the people.

_"Little Erica is eleven years old_

_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_

_So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain_

_Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen_

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love_

_So there's no protection he's using no glove_

_Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions_

_Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_

_The days go by and her belly gets big_

_The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid_

_Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion_

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_

_Erica is stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She say she's about to run away and never come back._  
_  
Runaway love_

_Don't keep on runnin'_

_Runnin' _

_Runnin' _

_Runnin' _

_Runnin'_

_Don't keep on running_

_I know how you feel, I've been there_

_I was runnin' away too_

I will run away with you

_I will run away with you_

_Runaway Runaway Love_

_Don't keep running away_

_I'll run away with you, if you want me too."_

The last sentence made me remember the past. The time Edward said that we could run away together. Just us. I know he didn't mean it in a romantic way, but I imagined it as a romantic way. I guess this time I'm the one running.

_"Yea, I can only image what you're going through ladies,_

_Sometimes I feel like running away myself,_

_So do me a favor right now and close your eyes,_

_And picture us running away together,_

_when we come back everything is gonna be okay,_

_Open your eyes..."_

One single tear drop slid down my blazed cheek, as I remembered the good times. And remembered the bad times. And remebered that day - the day it all happened. The day that I decided that he's the one for me, but I'm not the one for him. That he deserves better, and so do I. But was it always about me? What I want? I find that unfair. Edward should have who he wants, and clearly, it isn't me.

Little Bella only seventeen years old.

She's steady trying to figure out why the world is so cold

Growing up with no mom or dad Wishing for the love that she never had

Wondering why the world doesn't like her

Thinking about why her best friend never tried to stop her

Bella is stuck up in the world on her own

Forced to think that hell is a place called home

Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack

She says she's about to run away and _**never**_ come back.

--

**A/N: Something I started. It won't be as much updated as the rest of the fics. This will go really slow, and I'll make sure it's long. All right? So please, don't beg me to updat quickly, because I won't. Please listen to that song, "Runaway Love" by Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige during this chapter. **

**And the last paragraph, where Bella makes a version of the song that relates to her, I made it up. So please, DO NOT STEAL IT. **

**If someone did, please alert me. And then I will immediatly delete this fic. Okay?**

**Thank you.**

**Please review. No flames.**


	2. All of Me

**All Of Me**

**Diclaimer: **I own nothing.

--

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**--**

I finally reached my apartment. It was really hard to find apartments these days in Paris, but luckily, I got a deal. I'd be moving a couple of months anyway, but I didn't care. I was a millionaire. You're probably wondering that I'm twenty, and if I went to college. Yes, I did, but I dropped out. I went to a really good college in Berlin, Germany, and I was able to understand German because my family is part German, and part Jewish. Except I was baptiste Catholic. Anyway, so when I went to college there, I couldn't get anything else for my book, and I wanted to leave. I told Jacob, he booked us a plane ticket to Paris, and off we went. I might go back, to finish up, but I'm not sure. I don't need college - as Jacob says. He says I was born incredably smart and intelligent. And to be honest, I am. I am very intelligent.

I walked into my apartment, and saw Jacob browsing the Internet, and had left the TV on. "Hey, Jake," I greeted him, taking my hoodie off. Really, Paris was cold in November. Really cold.

"Hey," he replied, without looking away from the computer screen.

"How many times have I told you not to leave the TV open?"

"I thought you might want to see something."

I rose an eyebrow. "See what?" I questioned. He jerked his head towards the TV, and I turned to look at it. I stared at it for awhile, and I noticed that it was playing _American Idol. _"You know I hate _American Idol_, Jake," I said, looking at the back of his head, since that's what was facing me. "Why do you want me to watch it?"

"Look who's up next," he said simply.

I went and sat down on my bed, and looked up at the TV screen. And that's when I saw her.

My eyes widened instantly. "Is that. . .?" I asked, barely in a whisper.

"Mm-hm," Jacob replied. He clicked on the laptop mouse pad, and started typing rapidly. Jacob - like me - learned to memorize the whole computer keyboard. I gazed at the television screen, completely shocked and surprised.

_"Up next," _Ryan Seacrest said into his mic, _"Mary Alice Brandon!" _

I watched as my old, pixie friend walked gracefully - almost dancing - across the stage, towards a grand piano. I had forgotten that Edward had tought her how to play the piano. He was a great pianist himself, but he never wanted to become something bigger. I saw Alice's name sprawled out on the bottom of the screen, with the number and texting number just in case you want to vote for her. "What place is she in?" I asked Jacob, but without even looking away from the TV screen - or even blinking for that matter.

"Last five," he answered. I gaped.

_"I just want to say one thing before I play," _Alice said into the mic that was placed on the grand pianor, _"that this song, "My Immortal" is dedicated to someone who is gone, but sill has all of me." _

Of course I knew who she meant. She meant me. I think. I mean, I did go away, and Alice was as close to me as an identical sister - even though I had no siblings. I grabbed the remote, and turned up the volume. I gazed back up at the screen with intensity.

She let her fingers linger against the keys, and began to play.

_"I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Her singing. . . it was so. . .graceful. So heavenly. I hadn't heard anything like it. Just from listening to the first line that she sang, I yelled at Jacob to vote for her online. He immediatly did **(I don't know if you can actually vote online, but just pretend that you can) **and alerted me when he was done. I continued to listen, the volume even higher.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me."_

"Bella, if you turn the volume any louder, the neighbors will probably call the police or something," Jacob informed me, grabbing the remote and lowering the volume. I gave him a vicious glare, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I waved him off, and continued to listen and watch Alice. She was just wonderful. I wouldn't be surprised if she won _American Idol._

_"These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me."_

**Edward's POV**

We all had gathered around the couch in my apartment, watching Alice on _American Idol. _She was truly amazing. I knew who she dedicated the song to - and I didn't blame her for it. She truly loved Bella with all her heart - like a sister, and was just heartbroken when Bella left. _Where is Bella? _That question keeps going through everyone's mind, and yet it cannot be answered. Well, cannot be answered by any of us, that is. But surely Bella can answer that. But then again, she isn't _here._

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along."_

I looked over at Emmett, who was beaming madly as he watched the TV screen, his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. They had been dating they were sixteen, and haven't fought or broken up since. Now that's something. I turned to look at Jasper, and he had the same expression as Emmett had - just plain happiness. He was watching his girlfriend sing and play the piano on _American Idol, _and actually sounding like an angel. And then I looked over at May. Yes, we were still going out. Actually, we were happily married. I proposed to her a year ago, and she joyfully accepted. And then the wedding came slowly after, and bada boom! we were married. It was just a shame that my best friend - in the whole world - wasn't there to support me. But then again, I understand why she didn't come. Why she had left. I just never really felt that way about her.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me."_

Alice may be the one agonising over Bella, but I was doing much worse. I kept my agony inside of me, and never told no one. Alice had slapped me, kicked in my male pride, punched me in the stomach, broke my nose, pulled my hair on that day Bella had left. She yelled me, telling me that it was my fault. That I had to the power to make Bella stay, but instead I just let her go. I can just remember that day perfectly. _Too _perfectly.

_-Flashback-_

_"Oh my God!" Alice gasped. "Oh my God, no!" _

_"What? What happened?" I asked urgently. Us and the others were looking at her intensly. What had happened? Did something happen to her parents? WHAT happened? "Really, Alice, spill it out!" _

_"Bella left," she whispered._

_"What are you talking about?" Rose injected._

_"I just called her house!" Alice exclaimed, full of salty tears now. "Billy told me that she was on a plane to Europe with Jacob! I asked him why, but he said that it was personally thing between him and Bella. That he couldn't say." _

_"What do you mean he couldn't say?!" I yelled. _

_"He couldn't! It was something private with him and Bella!" _

_We were all silent for a long while. Thats when Alice gave us all a vicious glare. "Well?!" she yelled loudly. "No one is going to do anything?!" _

_"What are we supposed to do?!" Rose screamed. "I don't see you doing anything!" _

_"Don't yell like that!" Jasper snapped at his sister. "We all can't do anything!" _

_"Edward could!" Emmett said._

_"What?" _

_"Edward, you can make her stay!" he explained. "You are the only important person to her! She'll listen to you for sure!" _

_"And how do you know that?" _

_"BECAUSE I KNOW!" Emmett was getting pissed now. "You know how I could make her smile, no matter what? Well I failed on this one! I couldn't make her smile, for anything. And you want to know why?" _

_I winced, knowing what he was going to say next. I felt bad for May, who was just standing there, not knowing what to do. She never knew Bella all that well, and she clearly didn't understand that Bella was very important to all of us. "I'll tell you why," Emmett said. Then he gave a glare to May, and then looked back at me. "Because she loved you since she met you! She didn't want to say anything, because she knew it would end your friendship! So she kept her agony inside, no matter how much it tormented her to see you with another girl" -another dark glare at May-"because she wanted to make YOU happy, but didn't care that she wasn't happy, herself. See now, dear Ed? Do you see what she has done for you? And do you see what shit you gave her? Nice job. She'll _really _be happy now." _

_I didn't say anything. But then Alice started yelling, too, and giving dark death glares. "It's all your fault!" she yelled at me, jabbing her finger into my chest. Not like it hurt. "You made her go away!" _

_"Oh, so I _made_ her?!" I growled. She was the one who left. She was the one who decided to leave - not me. I didn't make her. I didn't force her. _

_"You didn't make her," Alice said, "but you are surely the reason why she left! Why aren't you doing anything? Right, because Edward doesn't care that nobody else is happy! As long as he is happy!" _

_Now I was fuming. I can practically see the smoke coming out my ears. "Oh really? The why aren't I happy now!? You think I'm GLAD that Bella is gone? Oh, how wrong you are, Alice! I am just as depressed as all of you!" _

_"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING?!" _

_"BECAUSE I'M GIVING HER WHAT SHE WANTED!"_

_Everyone then fell silent. Alice breathed heavily from all that yelling, and was glaring at me, her eyes piercing into my eyes. "I am giving her what she wanted," I repeated, but in a less violent tone. "She wanted to leave, so I'm not going to stop my best friend from doing what she wants." _

_"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND CLEARLY?!" Alice snapped. "She is leaving because of YOU! Why are you letting her go? She WANTED to be with you! She wanted for you to return your love and then you guys could live happily ever after! But guess what?!" _

_I didn't answer._

_She continued. "Ogres don't get happy endings! And guess who's the ogre? YOU! You do not deserve a happy ending, Edward Anthony Cullen! Shrek may have gotten one, but he was a lucky! What you really deserve is this!" She then slapped me. "You" - punch-"are" - slap-"a" - kick- "stupid" - slap slap-"revolting" -pulling of hair-" human" - punch-"being!" _

_"And what if I want her to go?!" I blurted out. And the second that came out of my mouth, I knew it was a lie. I never wanted her to leave. I wanted her to stay with me, by my side. _

_"Then I don't know you anymore," Alice snarled. "The Edward I knew would be going after his best friend, and convincing her to stay! Noooo, you have to let her go! Great job, Edward. Really, I should give you an award for being 'Number One Son of a Bitch of the year!'" _

_"Why don't you just leave Bella alone?" I argued. "Maybe she wants to leave! Maybe she wants to leave me, and stay away from me! Maybe she wants to find someone better, because really, she doesn't deserve someone like me!" _

_"No," Alice said. "She doesn't. She deserves someone much better than you. What a lovely birthday gift for her, Edward. You really gave her the best one, that she will NEVER forget." _

_-End flashback- _

I really think that she herself hasn't forgotten that day. But I let her go. I let her make her own decision. She wanted to go, so I let her go. She run away. And what really made me unhappy was that she ran away from _me_. Me, her best friend in secret lover in the universe! She ran away from me! I did this! I let her go, because I thought it was best! And now I haven't seen her in two years! Alice and the others keep contacting her, hoping that she would respond back. But she never did. Not even once. The last person she spoke to before she left was Alice - if you count out Billy - and Alice told me Bella's exact quote.

_"He'll be getting lost in chocolate brown eyes, all right. Just not mine." _

I winced. I honestly never wanted her to leave, but I let her go, anyways. I let her go because I thought it was the right thing. I gave her the perfect birthday gift: getting away from a selfish bastard, like me. I let her go and I might never see her again. That day might have been the last time that I saw her. I know for sure that I'll never see her again. Ever.

But what really agonises me was that we never even said goodbye.

--

**A/N: I thought since that this is a new fic, I should give you guys another chapter, so you guys can learn a bit more about it. ;)**

**I really suggest that you listen to that song while reading this chapter. I practically cried. **

**Please review. No flames.**


	3. Are We Havin' Fun Yet?

**"Are We Havin' Fun Yet?"**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**--**

**How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

**--**

"Jacob," I said seriously. He turned to look up at me.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I've decided," I began to explain, "that I will start my book."

"Awesome!" Jacob was always eager about ideas and stuff like that. "Now go write it," he said with a serious tone, pointing to my laptop sitting on the desk. I smiled at him, and he grinned back, giving me the most perfect smile of the day. He always had the best smile - but he could never beat Edward. Edward had the best crooked smile, that would literally knock you off your feet. I'm serious, it happened to me on the first day we met. Then again, I was in first grade. . .

I walked over to my working desk, or Jacob's "personal fun-whacky-loving desk!" I pulled the rolling chair out, and sat down, leaning my back against the chair's soft, grey back. I opened my laptop up, and started the engine. I typed in my password, and quickly went over to Microsoft Word 2008. "What should the title be about?" I asked him faintly.

"I don't know," he said. I could tell from his voice that he honestly didn't know. "Write the title once the book is done - best way of doing it."

I nodded, evern though he didn't notice. I began typing away, letting my ideas find their way to my fingers, as they registered into the computer.

_Prologue_

_"Snap your fingers together," he commanded me. I looked at him, bewildered._

_"Pardon?" I said._

_"I said snap your fingers," he repeated, his voice urgent._

_"I don't know what the hell you want to show me, but it better be go-" I snapped my fingers in mid-sentence, and watch as a golden-orange flame rose from my fingers. I then scream loudly. He clapped his hand over my mouth, but I shoved his hand away, my heart racing. "What kind of sick joke is this, Theo?!" _

_"It's not a joke," he said seriously._

_"Then care to explain how fire just popped out of my fingers, like my fingers were matches?!" _

_I was going hysterical now. How did I obtain this? "Sky, do you trust me?"_

Sky._ I loved it when he called me that - much better than Schuyler. I always thought someone was really angry with me when they said my full name. It made me uncomfortable - so I prefer Sky better. "Yes," I answered, looking at him curiously. "Yes, of course I do. Theo, what-" _

_"Point your index finger at that wall"-he pointed to the wall to our left-"and say 'Anarchy', okay?"_

_I nodded, even though I had no idea what was coming. I did as he said, and I pointed my finger towards the left wall, and yelled out, "Anarhy!" and gasped at what happened. I was lost in words. Lightning had struck out from my fingers, towards the brick wall. _

_And had made a hole straight through to the next room._

"I'm done the prologue!" I squealed with delight. Jacob's loud stomping from his feet became loudly as I heard him come running closer to me. He shoved me over, looking at the computer screen.

"Let me see!"

I moved out of the way, and got out of my chair, letting him sit down. About two minutes later, he looked over his shoulder, to let his eyes meet mine. "It's awesome, Bells," he said. "But why do you have two hundred and fifty-four unread e-mails? Is it from Facebook or something? Because I know that you have like more than freaking two hundred friends on there. . ."

I sighed. I knew who the e-mails were from, but I never really looked at them at all. Throughout this whole two years, I never answered back their phone calls, text messages, e-mails or letters. Jacob then opened one of the e-mails that were unread and was the most recent (I think it was sent seven months ago) and read them himself, out loud:

_Dear Bella,_

_We all do miss you. Really, we do. You don't know how much this is killing everyone - especialluy Edward. He's ready to hang himself. I won't tell you what's happening with him and what's-her-face, because I don't. Okay? Good. _

_I honestly really do miss you, like crazy. You probably thinking, out of everybody, why was I the last one to e-mail you? You know, since I honestly don't talk to you that much. I love you, don't worry, but you know talking isn't really my thing. _

_I respect your actions fully. I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here for you. I don't care that you left, I don't care that you aren't talking to us. But can you just e-mail me back? Please? Nobody has to know. It'll just be between us. You know me, I like to keep my word._

_So, if you don't want to e-mail me back, I understand. _

_Love always & forever,_

_Jasper._

I blinked as Jacob finished reading the e-mail. "Isn't Jasper the blonde guy?" Jacob said, guessing. I just nodded. "Cool. I know you aren't going to e-mail them back. You _never_ do. You never write back. You never e-mail back. You never call back."

"You know why I can't call back," I snapped. "It's long distance."

"You - are - a - _millionaaaaaaire_," he said slowly, dranging out the word millionaire. "You can freaking afford anything!"

"Why do you think I'm on this trip?"

"Because you wan to write your book, and you couldn't find anything in yourself in Germany. That's why you came here!" He then sighed, knowing I'll still beat him, anyways. "Anyway, where are we going next and when?" I haven't really thought about it. I knew that I wanted to go to Venice next, but _when? _I'm not sure. Maybe. . .

I tapped my chin, thinking deeply. "When do _you_ want to go?" I asked. "You know, you never once gave me your choice once I decided to leave."

"Will my choice matter, though?"

"Of course it will matter," I answered seriously. "It will matter a lot. Even to me. So, when do you want to go, Jake?" I honestly did want his answer, since I couldn't figure it out on my own. I never will asked Jacob for his oppinion, and I know that's rude. That's why I decided that Jacob should have a say for once. Let him speak up, so everyone could hear him.

"Well, I'm sick of it here," he replied dully. "I don't really like the French."

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't them either. Venice, here we come."

Jacob smiled. He got up and walked towards the coat walked, grabbing his coat, and putting it on. "I'm going to go get some more food. Be back soon."

"Be careful!" I called out to him. Paris was very crowded - you never know what could happen. Once he left, I turned to my laptop, and bit my lip. Should I? What would they think? I mean, Jasper wrote that he would keep it between us. I really didn't want them all to know, because then they would send me a shitload of e-mails. I then clicked on the REPLY button on the computer screen, and began typing away. As I was typing, I kept thinking the same thing over and over again: _what will he think? _

_Dear, Jasper . . ._

**Jasper's POV**

"Get your fucking ass out of my face, Ed!" Emmett yelled, manuvering him around Edward's ass. Edward had basically stood in front of Emmett, who was sitting on the wooden floor, staying at the large TV screen as he played Gears of War with other online people on Xbox 360. Emmett then quickly shoved Edward out of the way, and Edward muttered curse words under his breath.

I sighed. Just then, Rosalie came over to me. "You've got an e-mail, Jazz," she informed me. Who could it be from?

"Did you read it?" I asked. She shook her head. I went over to my laptop, and went over to . I clicked on my inbox, and once I read who the e-mail was from, I practically fell off my chair. I closed the laptop, and got up to leave the room.

Emmett and I are sharing an apartment in college. Edward is a year younger than us, and is sharing a apartment with May, as well. Alice is in a dorm with Rose, since they didn't have enough saved up for an apartment. I walked out of the elevator, and into the lobby, where - thank God - they had Internet connections. I sat on one of the white, leather couches, and opened up my laptop.

It's been two years since we've seen Bella. She had basically left on the day of her eighteenth birthday. We were all getting together a surprise birthday party for her, when Alice came to us and informed us that Bella had just gone. She said that Billy had said that Bella left. She took off, with Jacob, her best friend. We don't know where. Only Billy knows, and he won't tell us because it's a private matter. At first I got mad, but once I started thinknig it over, I started realizing that we should just respect Bella's wishes. If she wanted to leave, then she could leave. I'm glad Edward saw that on that day, and didn't stop her. But damn, was he a wreck. Selfish bastard had to go and marry the bimbo.

I honestly have to say that I never liked May. Not when she dated Edward. Not when she broke his heart, and moved away. Not when she came back, and Bella had to leave, because she couldn't stand seeing Edward with another girl. She thought she had her chance - her lifetime chance, to have Edward. I really do feel bad for her. Imagine if I was in her shoes (but in girl form) and I had to see my lover shut me down. Actually, May had dyed her hair brown - the exact same color as Bella's. Now everytime I see her, I really think that it's Bella, and that she has come back.

But no. It's stupid bimbo from the West.

I honestly don't know what Edward sees in her. Or maybe. . .it's Bella that he sees in her? I mean, come on, she looks exactly like Bella now! It's ridiculous. Everyone else feels the same as me. If Emmett sees May sitting with Edward in the lobby, he'll think it's actually Bella, and yell out, "BELLA! YOU'VE COME BACK!" But then May would feel all tense and say, "Uh, Emmett. . .it's May. Not Bella."

I remember that the day after Bella left, the fourteenth of September, we were all having waterworks. Even our parents were in hysterics. I could see it now. . .

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting with Alice on the loveseat, as she cried into my shirt. I didn't care whether she got my shirt all dirty. Rose was crying in Emmett's shoulder, why Emmett cried in her hair. Edward just had his face in his hands, and was basically shaking his head, muttering things to himself._

_Well, that was until May literally broke. _

_"You guys!" she yelled. "She's gone, okay? She obviously isn't coming back. She isn't returning your calls or e-mail or letters. Don't you understand that she doesn't want you guys? That she literally got fed up and left? You don't need to sulk. Move on, like she did. I don't want my boyfriend, or my best friends to cry over a girl who isn't coming back!" _

_Then Rose stopped crying, sniffed, and reddened with anger. She got up from Emmett's lap, marched up right up to May. May looked at her with wide eyes, since she didn't really like Rose that much. Rose did something that I wouldn't have done, or even think of doing._

_She slapped her. _

_Rose then gritted her teeth together. "How _dare _you talk about my best friend like that!" Rose yelled in May's face. May looked taken aback, and so did the rest of us. "You have no right to talk to her that way! She has said anything horrible about you! Just let us be, all right?! We don't need you to comfort us or to make us think that she'll never come back! And come to think of it, we don't need YOU!"_

_-End flashback-_

Yes, it was a very hard day for all of us. I then went to check my inbox, and clicked on Bella's e-mail. I started to read it anxiously.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Yes. I'm alive. I know that I never bothered calling or anything like that, but it's for the best. You guys probably forgot about me through these seventh months, since you sent your e-mail seven months ago. I never check my e-mail, actually. I know that you guys keep sending me things, but I don't bother. I need to do this on my own._

_I'm doing well, if that's what you are wondering. I know a lot of you don't know where I am. Let me explain to you what I've been doing these past two years:_

_I flew to Berlin, Germany on my eighteenth birthday - dreadful say, it was. Anyway, I went there with Jacob, found an apartment thankfully, and went to college there. I didn't finish college because I really wasn't like Germany all too well, and left. I stayed there for a year and a half. I just left there a couple of months ago._

_I then flew to Paris, France, with Jake. I found an apartment, after all the hard searching of real estate agents that I had to look for (so many freaking people live here) but thankfully, I got a home. I don't know if I told you this, but when my parents died, they left me a whole bunch of money in their wills. So, basically, I'm a millionnaire now. I'm going to leave Paris soon, and then go to Venice. Once I get tired of Venice, I'm flying to Sparta, Greece. And let's hope, I'll be able to go to Cairo, Egypt, and then somewhere in Africa, so I could help the poor._

_But I am also writing a novel. When I arrived in Germany, I had the idea of writing a novel on fantasy - about a girl who is part dragon (silly, I know) and can command any of the five elements that she wants. It was actually a childhood dream of mine. _

_I can't explain anymore. I've already written too much. I hope you respect my wishes, and keep this between us. I might not be e-mailing you right away, but I will. I promise you, okay? _

_And I don't care what Edward's decisions are. You know that. I'm over it, but just because I'm over it doesn't mean I'm going to be coming back home. I might someday, but right now, I have no intentions of coming back._

_I hope you understood. You are the only one I could trust now._

_I love you, too, Jasper. Best wishes._

_Bella._

"Hey, what do you have there, buddy?" Emmett's loud voice said to me as he plomped down onto the couch next to me. I was _so _close to writing back to her, but he freaking had to interupt. I quickly shut my laptop, so he couldn't see anything. Bella wrote that she wanted to keep this between us, and it will stay that way. "Reading e-mails?"

"Not, just browsing," I lied.

He didn't look convinced for a moment. "Anyway, why didn't you stay in our apartment? I mean -"

"No connections," I answered, cutting him off.

"Whatever. I'm going to go eat something."

"You do that," I replied, not really caring. I watched as Emmett jiggled his car keys with his fingers, as he walked out of the lobby, into the bright, sunny day, outside. Once he wasn't in my sight, or I wasn't in his, I quickly opened my laptop again, and started replying as quickly as possible.

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the edge of my bed in my apartment that I shared with May. She was somewhere in the kitchen, making dinner. I scratched the back of my head, and noticed a new picture frame on the bedroom bureau. I walked over to it, and picked it up. It looked like. . .Bella.

Same hair. Same eyes. Same skin. It looked exactly like her. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was one of the photos that we had taken years ago, and Rose probably put it on my bureau to make me feel more rotten then I already feel.

She wasn't looking at the camera. That was always her problem - she never liked looking at the camera. She said the photo would be more unique if you weren't looking directly at the camera. And she was right. She was smiling her smile that I love so much, and she was looking up towards the sky. It was a sunrise. I remember what she told me about why she loved sunrises better than sunsets. She had said, "It relates to me. I'm rising up, shining so bright, until I go back down, into the darkness, because I know I won't have enough courage."

How wrong she was. She could have stayed up there, and shined to bright it could blind people - and she would still look beautiful. To me, she never looked like she wasn't brave. She always had courage. But she always the thought that backwards, and I could never make her see her for herself.

"Remember that picture?" I heard a woman ask from behind me. I turned to see May at the doorframe, smiling. The smile looked like the same one in the photo. Weird. "You took it when we went to Oregon."

I suddenly frowned.

I wasn't looking at a photo of Bella. I was looking at a photo of _May. _She looked exactly like Bella. I guess it's because she dyed her hair the same color as Bella's. But she said she dyed it because she didn't like being dirty blonde. She wanted something original. Regular.

And all this time, I thought I was looking at the only photo of my long-lost best friend, Bella Swan, when I was really looking at a photo of my wife. They looked exactly the same.

Question was: did I _want _to imagine it was Bella?

Yes. Yes I did. I wanted to imagine it Bella, because I had basically very loose memories of her, and I didn't want that going away. I wanted to keep her close to me.

_-Flashback-_

_Bella had just confessed thats he loved me. _

_Just then, May had come in, and danced to my side. Shit. "Bella," I started, "you have to understand that I will love you from the bottom of my heart." _

_She was hiding her tears - I could see it. She looked at me coldly. _

_"But that means there's always room for another girl at the top," she replied, her voice cracking._

_-End flashback-_

**--**

**A/N: I love that last quote. "But that means there's always room for another girl at the top." For some reason I always have sick-ass quotes. XD**

**Please review. No flames.**


End file.
